


Hope's assassin.

by Kwin_Twins, Wimallidge



Category: Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate survivor!AU, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt, We killed off Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin_Twins/pseuds/Kwin_Twins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wimallidge/pseuds/Wimallidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate survivor!AU where a different set of survivors escape hopespeak to find the world in good shape. To try to recover from the school life of Mutual killingthey go to a new school known to be one of the best in Japan, Kunigigaoka academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting at a new school.

**Author's Note:**

> The Au no one asked for.

Chihiro POV

Staring at the front of the class I think over the week behind us. It had been a tough week, after we escaped from Hope's Peak, we had all been feeling down until Togami said about starting a new school for a fresh start. Looking down at my skirt I remember what the head master had said to us,  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"There is one issue I would like to address concerning Fujisaki-Kun and his attire" the headmaster said with feigned politeness.  
"What would that be then? Because if you have an issue with it you'll have to take it up with all of us" Mondo snarled.  
"As he is male I must enforce the uniform policy, Fujisaki-Kun will not be allowed to attend school in a skirt" the headmaster expanded.  
"Listen here, I knew a guy who loved rules. He would enforce every rule he could, he was constantly yelling at me for my uniform, my behaviour or something" Mondo hissed. "He was one of my best friends but you know what he never tried to do? He never tried to tell Chihiro here not to wear a skirt." he continued.  
"Indeed, he didn't question Sakura's attire either before he found out she was female." Celestia added.  
"I stand by what I said, Fujisaki may not wear a skirt" He concluded  
"Right that's it" Mondo barked before standing up. Mondo then started grabbing vases and pictures, smashing them to bits, and throwing chairs and drawers. He then went for the laptop on the main desk, grabbing a broken chair leg he ran towards, feeling a hand on his shoulder looking up to see Togami shacking his head, more anger in him now he started to punching walls , leaving dents.  
"I'm sure you three could stop him" Gakushu pointed out to Sakura, Mukuro and Aoi.  
"We are helping you I assure you" Sakura commented.  
"We're not joining in with him, yet, make another comment like that and we will though" Mukuro declared, backing Sakura up, whilst dodging a piece of desk draw.  
"I think Mondo's got the right idea too!" Aoi quipped before leaning over the desk to pick up Gakushu's box of doughnuts and offered one to me and Togami.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sighing, I looked next to me to see Sakura and Aoi whispering to each other. Togami diagonally across from me with Mukuro next to him. And Mondo behind me with Celest was on the other side of the room. Thanks to Togami, who had kept me safe when we had been in the headmasters office, we all got into the same class. We have been like a family since the mutual killings happened at Hope's peak.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The first motive was videos of our family, Sayaka obviously had a bad one as she had run out of the room with Makoto running after her. Later that night she had died. She was stabbed in Makoto's bathroom. Everyone had thought it was him, but he'd just switched rooms with her only because she was scared. At the class trail it was revealed that Leon killed her, but it was out of self defence, Sayaka had attacked him first.  
The second motive was an envelope of our secrets. Later that night Kirigiri died and we found her in the girls locker room. Touko obviously didn't want Syo to be known by anyone, so she let Syo do the killing hoping they couldn't find out about their split personality.  
The third motive was money, £100,000. And we knew someone was going to die because of the greediness coming from someone. We woke up and someone found Makoto's body in the recreation room. In the class trial we found out Hagakure was the killer with ease.  
The unofficial fourth motive was my AI Alter Ego, I programed him to help me out as well as to talk to someone, I showed everyone Alter Ego in the bath house and Hifumi and Ishimaru fell in love immediately. We then found Ishimaru's body in the art room slumped in a corner. Hifumi was acting weirdly during it and in the end we knew it was him.  
Mondo was deeply upset about Ishimaru's death he wouldn't eat properly for a few days, leaving everyone worried.~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Looking round the classroom I spotted Celeste and Mondo at the opposite side of the room. they were the ones that had introduced us to the class after that we told them a bit about our selves,  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"My name is Mondo Oowada and I'm the leader of the crazy diamonds; this is Byakuya Togami and he has access to government secrets; and this here is Chihiro Fujisaki and if you do anything to harm him there'll be hell to pay"  
"My name is Celestia Ludenberg and I somewhat enjoy card games-" scoffing could be heard from the the others "- especially poker; this is Mukuro Ikusaba, former member of Fenrir Mercenary group; this is Aoi Asahina and she is well-known in the both swimming industry and the doughnut industry; finally, this is Sakura Oogami, she holds the title of strongest person in the world" Celeste stated, smiling the entire time.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Looking up at the front of the class again I see our 'teacher' Korosensei, seeing him as our teacher is really hard, especially after Monokuma, we all wished there would have a human teachers in this school. However, Korosensei is an octopus-esque creature and he's apparently counting down to the end of the year, waiting to destroy the world.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"the matter of your teacher is a serious one, one that you cannot talk about with anyone outside of your new class. Your teacher is a government secret, he is the one who destroyed the moon and he plans to do the same to the earth at the end of the year. He also, uhh, well you'll see when you see him, the objective of 3E is to kill him"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hearing the bell go for the end of the day, I look around to see my family of friends smiling at each other. Even Togami was smirking! He had opened up to us recently. I got up and started gathering bits off of the floor to help clean the class room when suddenly I felt something hit my ankle and I tripped. "Oof!" I grunted as I landed and I looked up tears threatening my eyes to see a boy with two-toned hair laughing with his mates. Mondo growled and marched over to them while Togami and Mukuro helped me up to make sure I was ok .  
"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE CHIHIRO LOOKS LIKE AN EASY TARGET YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH IT? HUH? WELL I'LL TELL YOU NOW THAT IF ANY OF US EVER HEAR ABOUT YOU DOING ANYTHING TO HIM AGAIN YOU WILL FACE HELL ON EARTH" Mondo growled, reaching forward to grab Terasaka.  
"We- I didn't do anything, he tripped on his own" Terasaka blurted, obviously terrified. "Dude don't lie to me, I can spot a lie easy, I saw you laughing too. So even if I wasn't friends with the queen of liars I'd know you're bullshittin' me!" Mondo pointing at Celeste behind him, the goth Lolita in question waved while smiling demurely as if it hadn't just been revealed that she was skilled at lying.  
"Mondo it's alright, I'm not hurt, besides I'm getting stronger so maybe I should start dealing with these problems" I say running towards. Smiling I turn around to face the boy that tripped me, he's a lot taller than me but I'm sure I can do this. I then leaped forward and punched his jaw up. Landing a bit skewed and I ended up falling again smiling none the less. Aoi came bouncing over with a doughnut in hand to help me up.  
"Woah Chihiro, that's gonna bruise. That'll be a nice reminder to everyone not to mess with you." Aoi chimed offering a doughnut. Taking the donut and walking away with Aoi to rejoin our friends, grabbing our bags "We'll be going now thanks to that little stunt, Mondo come on now let's go home." Togami declared Mondo didn't moved so Sakura had to drag him out of the classroom.


	2. Well that went to hell quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things go badly.

Celest POV

Walking into the classroom with my supposed family and going straight for my seat at the opposite end of the classroom to the others. I still distance myself but I treat them like closer friends than I have anyone before due to my lack of previous social experience and family. After a while of listening to Korosensei and taking notes, he decides to take a nap leaving us to our on devices on a task. I look around to see what everyone else is doing so before I noticed the blue haired kid walk up to the front of the class. Noticing the knife behind the clipboard I knew what he was planning to do. A quick swipe of the knife and a fast dodge in response is all we saw before an explosion of bullets ricochetin everywhere! Everyone was ducking for cover, friends with friends for comfort. I edge towards my companions and notice Sakura in the corner with Aoi and Mukuro.

Sakura looked almost nothing like her usual self, it was clear the attempt on Korosensei's life had affected her a lot worse than expected, presumably because of how the androgynous boy had gone about it. Her face was flooded with tears and her breathing was rushed. Her large frame was shaking uncontrollably and on either side of her were Aoi and Mukuro attempting to calm the giant down to a state where she could tell us how to help her. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Mukuro asked holding up four fingers. "Four" came the reply, Mukuro changed the number of fingers on her hand "two" she changed again this time including her other hand requiring Sakura to add the two together "seven". 

Mukuro pointed to Aoi, "who is this?" she asked "Asahina" came the reply, "What can you tell me about her?" she asked to keep the panicking girl distracted until her breathing was under control. "She love's doughnuts, she's the Super HighSchool Level Swimmer, her birthday is April 24th, she has blue eyes and her brother is called Yuta" Sakura was much calmer now as she spoke "She like's piggy backs and riding on my shoulders too and she can never stop fidgeting" she finished poking Aoi in the ribs.   
Satisfied that the situation was resolved I turned to the rest of the class who had confusion of various extents written all over their faces. I turned my face back to the corner of the room "Is it because of when she..." I trailed off because however extensive my vocabulary may be there is no way to ask that sort of question politely. Mukuro nods her head in affirmative. "Before one of you asks in what would no doubt have been a completely insensitive fashion I shall give a small explanation." I assure. "Before we arrived at this school we were involved in an event which I will not disclose for the comfort of my friends. This event led to the deaths of eight of our friends. During this event Sakura attempted to take her own life for reasons that I will not disclose. Furthermore anyone who says anything unfavourable about her or this event will find themselves in an uncomfortable situation." I intoned, smiling.

Mukuro POV *Flashback*

Smiling slightly I stood up helping up Sakura and Aoi, turning round to see everyone staring at us my smile faded. When she'd attempted to take her life it had been different and a lot harder to calm her down.

I'd spotted Sakura holding a bottle from the Chemistry lab but it was clear that it wasn't protein. Immediately I tried to open the door, when it failed I quickly broke the window and climbed straight through. I sprinted towards Sakura and grabbed the bottle, a quick check revealed it was half empty. I threw the bottle into the corner of the room breaking it and rendering it unusable. Sakura was clearly startled and disoriented, I sat her down and stuck my fingers down her throat to trigger her gag reflex. Footsteps came echoing fast pace down the corridor and Aoi looked in through the window. I ran quickly over to the door and moved the chair out from underneath the handle to let her in. 

Sakura was barely conscious on the sofa. Aoi's eyes were fixed on her as her legs gave way "Will Sakura be okay? Please say she'll be okay, what do I need to do?" asked the frantic girl. "Talk to her, make sure she stays conscious I'll go and get help." I instructed, Aoi made her way over to the sofa and started talking to Sakura about random things, Sakura watched her disjointedly with a pained and regretful look in her eyes. After that I'd ran until I found Mondo with Chihiro and got them to follow me with Chihiro lagging behind a bit. After that we'd gotten Sakura to the infirmary. From there things had progressed slowly with Sakura recovering and explaining why she'd tried to poison herself.

Nagisa POV 

When I had tried to kill Korosensei with the grenade he had been angry about my lack of caution but that hadn't been the worst thing that happened. The worst thing had to be when we realised what was going on in the back corner of the class. Seeing such a strong individual seem so broken shook the entire class. It was a huge reality check for us and it really made it dawn on us how much our actions could affect others.

As the end of the day arrived I left my desk and walked out of the classroom. I saw Sugino heading down the mountain. I caught up to him. "Hey Sugino!" I called out to him. He stopped, turned around and waited for me to catch up. It was clear we were both trying to act casual but we were both failing horribly. The mood for the rest of the day had turned to shock and guilt for everyone. We don't know what happened to the transfers before they joined but today made us realise it must have been horrible for them.

"So uhh" he starts. But he doesn't finish. We end up walking down the hill in silence. Mutually understanding that no words can fix today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Chapter

This is sort of an Authors note except, I'm honestly not the author. I'm the one doing the dialogue. Unfortunately Kwin_Twins doesn't have access to a device capable of getting onto this site so unless anyone wants dialogue only chapters this is going to be on a long term hiatus. 

-Wimallidge


	4. Still not a chapter

This story has received so much support everywhere it's posted and I don't want to leave you guys with nothing so I had an idea:  
I can do dialogue mostly in character for everyone in this fic so if you want me to do chatroom-style chapters as a kind of filler whilst KwinTwins is unavailable leave them in the comments and I'll try to do as many as possible. (They won't be canon to this fic unless specified at the start).

-Wimallidge

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you think in a review.


End file.
